My Angel
by dantesdarkqueen
Summary: One woman caught between love for two men. Will she be able to choose between them, or will Fate step in? DantexOC, VergilxOC
1. Heart to Heart

**Summary: **My first M-rated fic ("Sins of the Father" doesn't count; those chapters are individually rated!). My original character, Heather, is caught between her own desires, and the love of everybody's favorite half-demon twins. Her heart is divided between them. Can she choose between them, especially once the stakes are upped? Or will Fate step in and take the choice away from all of them? Read and See!

**Disclaimer:** I know the twins, but I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry. If it didn't cost me one million dollars, my immortal soul, and my firstborn child I would buy it from them, but I can't, so I cannot claim ownership. Heather and Zak are mine, so if you take them, I will hunt you down and slay you!

**Word to the Wise:** This fic will have some kinda explicit sex scenes (though I've seen more explicit ones on the site) and language in it. No twincest (no one who knows the twins would ever think that could possibly happen!), simply good ol' girl-on-boy. If you don't like to read such things, or are offended by them, then I'd suggest you go back to the fic listings RIGHT NOW!!!

Heart to Heart

"Are you afraid?"

Vergil backed the woman up against the wall, until she was pressed tight against the prickly brick surface and there was no possible way for her to escape him. His glacial-blue gaze merged with her hazel-green ones, pinning her in place. Demanding that she bow to his will.

"Yes." Her voice was soft, helpless. Whispered from a _very_ dry throat.

"Do you honestly believe that you know me so well, Heather?" He took another step closer, his very presence making a sweet, warm heat shudder up her spine. "Are you so foolish as to think that you have uncovered all of my secrets?"

"No."

"I know you, better than you would ever desire." Now he was invading her personal space, mere inches away from touching her. Only the tiniest sliver of space was left between their bodies. She forcibly suppressed the trembling that threatened to overcome her body. His head tipped to the side, an oddly childish gesture totally at odds with the situation, with him. "You don't want a gentle man, do you?"

"No."

"You want someone stronger than you, someone who can dominate you." Vergil slid his thigh between her legs, took hold of her hands and held them up by her head, pressing them into the unforgiving stone. This brought him even closer to her, brought her attention the amount of heat this cold man's body gave off. She was trapped by his body against a stone wall, where no one could possibly aid her, but she didn't try to escape.

Because he was right.

"That's why you turned down all the others, isn't it?" The words were whispered barely an inch from her slightly-parted lips. She fought to clear her head, to free herself from the fog he had mired her head within. How had he gotten so damned close so damn fast without her realizing that this wasn't going slowly? "They weren't _bad_ enough for you."

"They still share the house," she managed to whisper. A meaningless protest.

"But only as friends. The only competitors remaining are Dante and myself. He, as well as I, could hurt you, easily overpower you, if we wished to." Vergil gazed down the length of her body, as if he had all the time in the world. "And that turns you on."

"Yes." The word was barely audible, trembling from between rosy-pink lips on the merest of indrawn breaths.

"I could claim you here…" He moved even closer to her, emphasizing the soft-spoken words with a pelvic thrust. The pressure eased a moment later, but she still felt the impression he had wanted her to feel. "And you wouldn't stop me, would you. You would let me, because the idea excites you. Indeed you would only encourage me in my efforts, scream your pleasure even as I strip you of your last shreds of innocence, taking you here among the garbage and filth."

His cerulean eyes filled her vision, disabling her ability to look away. Preventing her from escaping him once more. She swallowed hard, the heat of his body enveloping her senses.

"Yes, you like this, don't you?" His breath whispered against her lips, finally wresting a shudder from the woman against the wall, trapped against his body. "I know you do."

Then his mouth was on her, forcing her lips apart so his tongue could tangle with her own. She was blown away by how good a kisser he was; if he hadn't been holding her up, she would have fallen to the asphalt beneath their feet.

After a heated moment, far too short for Heather's inflamed sensibilities, he raised his head, leaving a slight nip on her bottom lip. She licked it with a dry tongue; the bite tingled softly. "None of the others made you react that way, did they, Heather? Only I and my brother can do that to you." He pressed against her again, keeping their pelvises tight together this time. She sucked in a breath and her head fell back against the wall, her eyes falling closed. "Because we are exactly what you want."

"Oh, God…"

"Am I right?"

Both of them already knew the answer, but she had to say it. The unspoken demand was there in his eyes. Commanding her to say it aloud. She closed her eyes again, a soft moan emitting from her throat.

"Yes."

A cruel smirk, then he was kissing her again. Faster than she had thought possible, he had let go of her left hand and taken his leg out from between her own. He took her left leg and raised it, wrapping it around his waist, all the while kissing her as aggressively as he had before. A kiss emphasizing her vulnerability to his superiority.

Vergil was ruthless, demanding her compliance. With anybody else, Heather would never have responded. But with him the obedience, almost seemed instinctive. She was defenseless against his onslaught, as defenseless as if he had slashed at her with Yamato.

And it made her body scream for him.

Heather sat in her bed remembering Vergil's actions later that evening, on their way back from dinner. He was right, of course. None of the other men had made her react like that. She was as much for women's rights as any feminist, but there was something about Dante and Vergil that made her burn with sweetest fire, that made her feel as if it might not be so bad to follow a man's lead for once. She had a thing for bad boys, and they were exactly what she had always envisioned.

She leaned her head against the headboard, inwardly groaning. But if both of them were precisely what she wanted, what she craved, then how in the name of God was she going to choose between them?

Heather valued them both as friends; she didn't want to lose one to the jealousy of the other.

And she definitely didn't want one to kill the other over her. She knew she wasn't worth that, even if they didn't.

Glancing over at the clock, she shoved a hand through her messy hair and got up. It was 3 in the morning, but she was far too restless to sleep. Heather pulled on a robe and went downstairs, taking care to avoid the creaky floorboards. The men were asleep, even if she wasn't.

All save one. Zak was downstairs in the kitchen, pouring out two mugs of hot chocolate. His crimson eyes took her in as she entered the kitchen, and his gaze told her nothing of his thoughts. Taking a seat, he placed one mug at the chair across the table, and she slid into the empty seat, wrapping her hands around the mug as if chilled.

"Care to talk about it?" he asked, tucking his black hair behind one pointed ear. For a half-vampire, he was uncharacteristically sensitive to her moods.

She stared into the mug as if she were attempting to read the dissolved grains of powdered cocoa that swirled therein. "I don't know who to choose, and I know a choice must be made," she finally said.

"The twins?"

"Who else? I've turned down all the others." Including Zak, but that break-up had been mutual. They were meant as friends, not lovers. Most of the break-ups had been mutual agreements to remain friends, but to stop being something that simply wasn't meant to be. The few that hadn't been were already long gone. Heather missed them, for several of them had been great friends, but she felt that it was for the better that they had stopped dating. A prolonged relationship continued purely for the privilege of saying that they were dating only caused unnecessary pain to everyone involved.

"What conclusions have you reached concerning your feelings for them?"

"I care about them both deeply. I could easily share my life with either of them." She took a sip of the hot chocolate, and sighed as the liquid slid down her throat. Non one made cocoa as good as Zak. "Dante's everything I always wanted in a man. He's bad but good, naughty but nice, a smart-mouth, a badass, a softie, drop-dead gorgeous, sarcastic, likes leather, and he can use a sword and guns. All that, and he's got washboard abs."

"And Vergil?"

She sighed again. Domineering, cold, proud, insufferable, judgemental, aristocratic, bad, and he has a nasty temper. But he's so very hot, he uses a sword like no one I've ever seen, and he's a _very_ good kisser…" She put her head down on the table. "He's everything I didn't think I wanted in a man, but he's totally irresistible. I don't think I can choose."

Her voice held a note of hopeless despair. Zak reached out to take her hand, and she held onto his slim, strong fingers as if she would die if he let her go.

"You can do this, Heather. I've seen you get through far tougher situations. You have the strength to get through this."

"But I don't want to lose either of them." It sounded as if she was crying now. Zak's heart wrenched when he heard that broken sound, but he wasn't sure how to offer comfort. After all, very few people cried where he came from. So he merely held her hand, stroked her fingers, and offered silent support. As always.

After a minute, she raised her had and used her free hand to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I cherish their company to much to lose one if I choose the other. What am I gonna do?"

Zak squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I don't know how to help you in this, Heather. All I can say is this: your body can be given to as many people as you wish, but you can only give your heart to one man. Also, keep in mind that either of them, any of us, would value being your first. Perhaps the taking of your virginity would serve as a kind of consolation to one if you end up choosing the other."

She laughed softly. "What, you still can't believe that I'm a virgin?"

"Virgins are a rare commodity in the Caverns of Blood, Heather. If it was me in their place, I would be honored to be your first." He smiled, and she couldn't help but grin back. Friends they were, and friends they would remain.

But friends could indulge in innuendo.

"I don't know, Zak. I've heard half-vamps don't have much to brag about below the belt," she said with a saucy smile.

"Oh, trust me. I may not be as large as Dante or Vergil are supposed to be, but I know how to use the small blessings bestowed upon me to their _fullest_ potential!" He gave her a lusty grin, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"But seriously, just let your heart choose. Come what may, you will always have us. And I'm always willing to listen if you need to talk."

"I know." She finished her cocoa, and got up. Going around the table, she gave him a grateful hug. "Thank you, Zak."

Then she was gone, and Zak was alone in the kitchen once more. He listened to her going back up the stairs and climbing into bed, and turned his head to the ceiling space upon which Dante's bed rested.

He hoped the Sons of Sparda appreciated the gift they now held in their hands.


	2. He Has What She Desires

**Summary: **My first M-rated fic ("Sins of the Father" doesn't count; those chapters are individually rated!). My original character, Heather, is caught between her own desires, and the love of everybody's favorite half-demon twins. Her heart is divided between them. Can she choose between them, especially once the stakes are upped? Or will Fate step in and take the choice away from all of them? Read and See!

**Disclaimer:** I know the twins, but I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry. If it didn't cost me one million dollars, my immortal soul, and my firstborn child I would buy it from them, but I can't, so I cannot claim ownership. Heather and Zak are mine, so if you take them, I will hunt you down and slay you!

**Word to the Wise:** This fic will have some pretty explicit sex scenes and language in it. No twincest (no one who knows the twins would ever think that could possibly happen!), simply good ol' girl-on-boy. If you don't like to read such things, or are offended by them, then I'd suggest you go back to the fic listings RIGHT NOW!!!

He Has What She Desires

She crept into his room with hands held behind her back, moving slowly so as to not awaken him. The white-haired man sleeping in the bed had something she greatly desired, and thus far he remained oblivious to her presence.

Exactly as she had hoped.

Upon reaching the bed, Heather carefully straddled his waist, making sure not to rest too much of her weight on him. Dante was a heavy sleeper, but she didn't want to inadvertently wake him up.

Not yet, anyway.

From the bag she carried she extracted the tools of her heinous crime. She had wanted to do this for so long, she had to remind herself not to laugh and give herself away. It was hard; the mental image of his reaction to her actions was absolutely priceless. But she succeeded, and with a mischievous smile she got to work.

A short while later, she carefully stepped off the bed and swept her tools back into their bag. She then extracted her Supersoaker and, aiming most carefully, squeezed the trigger.

She'd made extra-sure to fill the tank with water from the pitcher in the fridge.

"THE HELL!!!!!!!!" Dante shot out of bed as the icy-cold water hit the crotch of his boxers, straight through the half-opened fly. She fled his righteous wrath before his feet hit the floor, delighted laughter trailing in her wake.

"That's for the cold shower two days ago!"

She was out of the room like a ghost, before the demon hunter could gain his senses enough to chase her down. He glared at the door with enraged eyes, then grabbed his towel and stalked down the hall to the bathroom. Now that he was up, he might as well silence his bladder and then take a shower.

Once he'd finished using the toilet, he went to turn on the shower. He glanced in the mirror, and went back to testing the water so he could turn on the showerhead.

Then something clicked in his sleep-fogged brain.

He immediately whirled back to the mirror and grabbed the gold-marbled green porcelain of the sink with white-knuckled fingers, staring at his reflection with absolute horror. His lips were coated with the reddest lipstick he'd ever seen, and his cheekbones were colored with bright pink blush. His eyelashes were blackened so his eyes stood out in stark relief, and there was deep, deep blue eyeshadow on his lids. Black liner was carefully etched around his horrified blue orbs, and there were haphazard ribbons tied in his white hair.

_Pink _ribbons.

He looked like a drag queen.

_That bitch…_

"HEATHER!!!" he bellowed, shaking the foundations of the house and waking up everyone in the building.

Up in the attic, Heather snickered while Dante pounded through the house, searching for her like a maddened bull. She had thought this up when he had turned off the water heater while she was showering two days ago, and it was her greatest prank yet. Judging by the laughter wafting up through the vents, he hadn't even taken the time to wash off her handiwork. The derisive laughter was only making him crazier, and that meant he would be twice as angry when he finally found her hiding place.

Still, Heather knew exactly how to calm down an angry, no, _rabidly enraged_ Dante.

When he finally charged up the stairs and slammed in the attic door, he found Heather sitting at the upstairs entertainment center, calmly watching one of his favorite porno movies and playing with a sex toy.

That combination alone was enough to make him forget what he was so mad about. Heather was no raving beauty, but watching a girl play with herself was one of his favorite fantasies, especially if he was going to get a piece of the action.

"That's playing dirty, babe," he grumbled, climbing onto the couch beside her, yanking the ribbons out of his hair and throwing them as far from him as possible.

She rolled her head towards him, opening her eyes enough to give him a self-satisfied smirk before returning her attention to the extremely explicit scene playing on the big-screen before her.

Dante watched until she finally came, then yanked her onto his lap. "I'm feeling a little neglected here, babe," he said low, kissing her neck.

"Love to be of service," she panted. "But A) we have a date tonight, and B) you look like that guy from the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Your fault." He slid a hand under her shirt, sure that she wouldn't resist him this time. No woman could resist him forever.

"Not without condoms, Dante." She gently pulled his hand off her breast and slid off his lap. "Besides…" She reached into his pocket, seized the object of her desire, and yanked it out too quickly for him to protest. "I have to get to work."

He watched her as she sashayed away, car-keys in hand. Once she was down the stairs, he turned his attention to the porno and lowered his boxers. "Condoms, eh? That can be arranged…"


	3. The First Move

**Summary: **My first M-rated fic ("Sins of the Father" doesn't count; those chapters are individually rated!). My original character, Heather, is caught between her own desires, and the love of everybody's favorite half-demon twins. Her heart is divided between them. Can she choose between them, especially once the stakes are upped? Or will Fate step in and take the choice away from all of them? Read and See!

**Disclaimer:** I know the twins, but I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry. If it didn't cost me one million dollars, my immortal soul, and my firstborn child I would buy it from them, but I can't, so I cannot claim ownership. I also do not own the songs listed herein while they are in the club (duh!). Heather and Zak are mine, so if you take them, I will hunt you down and slay you!

**Word to the Wise:** This fic will have some pretty explicit sex scenes and language in it. No twincest (no one who knows the twins would ever think that could possibly happen!), simply good ol' girl-on-boy. If you don't like to read such things, or are offended by them, then I'd suggest you go back to the fic listings RIGHT NOW!!!

The First Move

"So you're going?" Vergil asked from his place on the couch, trying not to pay attention to Heather in the armchair. She actually looked really pretty for once. A black-knit skirt that reached to her knees, worn with a deep green top with shimmery touches sewn around the low neckline, emphasized feminine charms normally hidden beneath blue jeans and t-shirts. As usual, she wore no hose; knee-length boots of shiny black leather blended into the skirt, and a silver charm-chain hung around her middle. Heather wasn't a skinny twig, and Vergil actually appreciated that. She had far more to offer a man that mere beauty. Brains, for example.

And strength gained from true pain and loss. He didn't know much about Heather's past, but he knew that she had suffered much in her early years. It wasn't a loss of family that had scarred her soul, as with he and Dante, but rather a loss of self. Something had nearly killed her spirit when she was little, and only now, so many years later, had the wounds begun to heal. She had survived where so many other females would have crumpled, fought her way back to the world of the living where others had allowed themselves to die. The inner strength required for such a feat was astounding; Heather was one of the very few humans Vergil actually liked, perhaps even respected.

That strength, that spirit, was ultimately what attracted him to her. Perhaps what had attracted his brother, as well. Beauty was fleeting, but the qualities that this woman possessed…

They would last for eternity.

She worse several silver wrist cuffs, and a black choker with a green stone in place of her usual leather wrist band and sword pendant. For once, she was actually wearing make-up, and her eyes seemed far more green than he knew them to be.

God, how he envied his twin right now.

She nodded in reply to his earlier question, making her silver moon earrings tinkle softly. "Dancing and dinner, as usual. I had to bribe him with a pizza parlor so he doesn't drink too much tonight."

Vergil snorted, and returned to his book. _The Fall of the House of Usher_ was one of his favorite books, but with Heather sitting there, looking like that, he simply couldn't concentrate on it.

"Ready?" Dante asked, thumping down the stairs. Even Vergil had to admit that his younger twin looked good. He was dressed in black leather pants with a red and black shirt, and a black leather jacket dripping with silver charms and chains. High black boots and fingerless leather gloves completed the ensemble, along with amulet around his neck. Dante never went anywhere without his half of their mother's amulet.

At least he'd scrubbed off that god-awful make-up, Vergil snickered to himself.

Heather rubbed her bare arms and stood up. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go." As they walked out the door, Dante flashed his brother a predatory grin. A conqueror's smile.

He plans on taking her tonight, Vergil realized. He intends to be her first!

That notion bothered him far more than he would have dreamed.

Long after Dante's motorcycle had roared away, he lay on the couch, staring at the book, not seeing the words.

He was too busy trying not to imagine what his brother intended to do.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Heather ground back against Dante as the music and the lights pounded around them, grinning madly when his hands grabbed at her hips. This was a trademark of their dates; they always went to some club and danced for hours, mostly mimicking vertical sex with their actions. It had the same effect as always on the demon hunter; she knew he was getting quite a boner back there.

They'd been here for several hours, just losing themselves in the press of the crowd, the beat of the music pounding in their bones, the lights changing colors so nothing was as it appeared at first glance. Currently, the Black-Eyed Peas' "My Humps" was blasting through the speakers, but she knew that Amber's "This is Your Night" was up next. Dante had requested it during their last break up at the bar.

Sure enough, the song came over the speakers and Dante spun her, grinding against her all the while.

"I think we should be going soon!" he shouted. She just barely caught his voice over the loudspeakers.

"Why?" she shouted back.

"Because these pants are getting awfully tight!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn leather!" she teased, grinding especially hard to emphasize the comment. Man, that felt good!

"Do I have to throw you up against the wall to get my point across?" he yelled.

"Point taken! Let's get out of here!"

They fought their way through the crowd, and were soon back on the road. Dante steered his Harley, a cherished reward from a demon outbreak at a motorcycle store, down a deserted stretch of road while Heather clung to his leather-clad back, luxuriating in the burning fires of his body-heat. It was a warm night, but the wind whipping by at seventy-five miles per hour was more than enough to make a girl cold.

At last, he screeched to a stop several miles outside the city in a rock-strewn field. He hopped of the bike and yanked off his helmet while she looked around. "Dante, where are we?"

"Just trust me, babe." He helped her off the bike and led her into the field, only letting go of her hand when they reached a boulder half-buried in the soft turf, its top rounded by the relentless pounding of wind and rain.

"I know you like the stars, so…" He climbed up on the rock and helped her up, then flung his hand skyward. "_Voila!"_

Heather followed his arm, and gasped. The entire Milky Way was visible, and the shower of the stars, her only friends for so many years, was enough to make tears of gratitude spring into her eyes.

"Ooohhh…Thank you, Dante! Thank you!" she cried, flinging her arms about him in a grateful embrace.

Dante eagerly returned the hug, then disentangled himself and spread his jacket out on the boulder. They lay down together on the leather, and just looked at the stars, quietly pointing out constellations to the other.

"What's that one?" he asked, pointing to a certain group of stars.

"That's Scorpio, the Scorpion. You should know that one; that's yours and Vergil's zodiac sign!" She smiled at him briefly before turning her attention back to the heavens. "And there is Draco the Dragon."

"Hmph. If anything should be Vergil's zodiac sign, it's that one."

"Draco isn't a sign of the Zodiac, you nitwit!" she laughed, smacking his chest.

He smirked, and blew some hair out of his eyes. "There's Orion."

"And there's Hercules, fighting the Hydra."

"You got me beat," he laughed. "I don't know that much about the stars, just a few constellations. However…" He leaned over her, his grin immediately saying what was on his mind. "I do know how to get a woman off."

She scowled up at him. "Not without condoms, you gutter-rat."

"An insult!" He placed a hand over his heart as if she had struck him a mortal blow, an amusingly offended look on his face. Then he dug into a pocket of his jacket and brought out three square wrappers. Heather swallowed when she realized what they were.

Condoms.

"Surely you wouldn't be so cruel as to deny a poor man some relief from the tortures you put him through?" he asked in a sad, pleading voice. His cerulean eyes, however, were bright with mischief and more than a little lust.

She smiled up at him. She couldn't keep him dangling forever, after all. "I suppose I'll have to, since you did bring the condoms."

Dante grinned, then leaned down to kiss her.

It was nothing like she had expected. He took special care with her, made absolutely sure to give her maximum pleasure before putting on the first rubber. She possessed a virgin's curiosity, and her shy examinations pleased him more than he thought possible. Dante had never been with a virgin before, but he managed to get her wet enough to accept him, to help her lose her first-time fears. Fears that were actually well-justified; he was big enough to give even a whore pause.

All the same, Heather couldn't help but tense when he got ready to penetrate her.

Dante brushed some hair away from her face, and looked into her eyes. "You gotta relax, babe," he admonished gently.

"I'm trying, but I can't help it," she whispered. She hid her face against his neck. "I think I'm too small for you."

"You'll open up. Trust me, okay?" The demon hunter flipped her over, then bunched their clothes beneath her hips, exposing her even more than before to the night breezes. Then he tried again to get into her.

This time, it worked. "Jackpot," he breathed as he slid in. Beneath him, Heather held her breath, curling her fists tightly into the leather jacket. It did hurt, as she had expected, but once he started moving, the pain quickly faded, replaced by something far more intense and pleasurable than she could possibly have imagined.

By the time the third condom was full of semen, she had reached the conclusion that she liked sex. Especially with Dante.

Breathing heavily, Dante leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You're my bitch now, babe. I was first; even if you pick Vergil over me, you're still mine."

"Gladly, if you keep fucking me like that," she panted. "God, what did you _do_ to me? I don't think I can move."

"I'll carry you back to the Harley, but I won't dress you." Dante got off her and grabbed his pants.

Heather sat up and gestured at the condoms. "What are you going to do with those?"

"I dunno. Carry 'em back with me, I guess. Some demon might take them if I left them here." He was only half-joking, she knew. It would be just like some sick succubus to use the condoms and have his baby, then raise it to kill him. There was a very, very good reason she hated Nevan, after all. At least no babies had come of that little incident, but she had been very happy, no, _ecstatic_ when Dante had forced her to return to her guitar-form. She couldn't blame him for enjoying a surprise blowjob, but she hated Nevan nonetheless.

He scooped the condoms into his jacket's pocket while Heather got dressed. Then he carried her back to the bike, and drove them back home.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Vergil was still on the couch when they got back. He pretended sleep, but he noted Heather's tiredness with more than a passing interest, and Dante's smug, satisfied grin.

When he heard Dante say that he was going to get rid of the condoms, his heart sank.

Dante had had her first. Vergil had missed his chance at taking her virginity.

But the war was not over, he realized. Dante may have won a minor victory, but the ultimate prize, Heather's heart, yet remained unclaimed.

That would belong to him, he resolved. But he had to lay a claim on her body as well.

He would take care of that tomorrow, he decided. Give her a little time to heal from Dante's attentions. _She's mine tomorrow, little brother._


	4. She's Mine

**Summary: **My first M-rated fic ("Sins of the Father" doesn't count; those chapters are individually rated!). My original character, Heather, is caught between her own desires, and the love of everybody's favorite half-demon twins. Her heart is divided between them. Can she choose between them, especially once the stakes are upped? Or will Fate step in and take the choice away from all of them? Read and See!

**Disclaimer:** I know the twins, but I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry. If it didn't cost me one million dollars, my immortal soul, and my firstborn child I would buy it from them, but I can't, so I cannot claim ownership. Nor do I own Maximum Exposure. That's one of my favorite TV shows, and I figured it might be appropriate for Dante's tastes, but I do not own the rights to it. Heather and Zak are mine, so if you take them, I will hunt you down and slay you!

**Word to the Wise:** This fic will have some pretty explicit sex scenes and language in it. No twincest (no one who knows the twins would ever think that could possibly happen!), simply good ol' girl-on-boy. If you don't like to read such things, or are offended by them, then I'd suggest you go back to the fic listings RIGHT NOW!!!

She's Mine…

Nobody else seemed to notice the change between Heather and Dante. Zak noticed, of course, but then again he noticed everything. He never said a word about it to the others, however, realizing his friends' need to keep the matter private.

He did notice, more keenly than anything else, that whenever Dante touched Heather, if Vergil saw it he would narrow his eyes and clench his jaw. The older twin was nearing the breaking point. Either he was going to fuck the human woman, or he was going to kill his twin.

At 6pm, he herded the other non-humans out of the house to go see a movie. None of them argued, sensing the almost palpable tension between the human and the two half-demons. None of them wanted to be there when the atmosphere exploded.

After they left, Heather avoided both men. She wasn't ready to take sides yet.

But Vergil had no intention of allowing her this privacy.

He found her playing on her PS2 in her bedroom, and flung the door open with a loud _bang! _She gave him a startled look as he stormed into her room. "We have a date," he told her in a low, dangerous voice. "I suggest that you get ready. Dress nicely; we're going to a nice restaurant."

With that he stalked out, and Heather shut off the Playstation, not even bothering to save. When Vergil was like this, she didn't want to anger him further. She didn't want to find Yamato suddenly lodged in her gut just because she accidentally displeased him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vergil was already dressed when she came downstairs. He had chosen to wear black dress pants with a shirt of darkest silk, and his vest and cravat he had apparently left upstairs. The half-demon had also exchanged his blue trench-coat for a different coat of azure silk. This one, however, was lined with silver, and tailor-made so it clung to his upper body like a glove, but flared out around his hips and legs down to his ankles. He had it unbuttoned, but it still looked good on him. He wore his usual gloves and his amulet, but Yamato was absent from his person, as they were going to a public place.

It seemed a bit odd to see him like that, without his treasured katana. But even without Yamato, Heather knew he was a deadly opponent. She'd seen him practicing martial arts and lifting weights far too many times to think him defenseless. Then, of course, there were those phantom swords of his. They weren't Ebony and Ivory, but they definitely packed a punch.

Vergil turned as she came down the stairs, and she knew he approved of her choice of clothing. It was one of her favorite dresses, a shimmery green/black sleeveless dress with a low neckline and a layered, V-cut skirt. The linear shape of the dress made her look much skinnier than she actually was, part of the reason she had been so willing to pay the outrageous price the seller had demanded for it. It went to mid-calf, but the dress made her feel…sexy.

Along with the dress she wore strappy black sandals, a little make-up, and an emerald necklace and earring set. Her hair was pulled back in a simple, elegantly classic style, and she wore an engraved silver armband Vergil had given her for her birthday. He offered the slightest of approving smiles when he saw it.

When she reached the bottom stair, Vergil offered her his arm, and she coyly took it, slipping easily into the role of the shy maiden to allow him the role of the dominant, protective male.

At this point, Dante came strolling out through the kitchen door, a slice of pizza in his hand. He stopped when he saw his brother and Heather, and an involuntary whistle escaped his lips.

"Jesus, I didn't know you could clean up so well, Vergil. And Heather! You look good enough to eat!"

"We have a date, brother." Vergil said it in a soft monotone. The same voice that always sent a chill down Heather's spine. The voice that meant Vergil was going to kill something. "You've already had a chance with her, and now it's my turn."

"Like I said, she's good enough to eat." The look in Dante's eye also scared Heather. The twins weren't speaking of appearance anymore, but something entirely different.

Her.

Hostility and tension radiated out from both half-demons, so thick she could cut it with a knife. Animosity fairly crackled between them, and Heather thought that it was like a brush fire, a pile of dry weeds and timber. Any spark could set it off.

"Thank you for the compliment, Dante, but I think that pizza would taste better than my dress," she said smoothly, hoping to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. She tightened her grip on Vergil's arm, and gave his brother a pleading glance, hoping both of them would get the hint to leave the other alone, to not fight. Especially not over this, over her.

It worked. Dante shrugged and flopped onto the couch, turning on the television to Maximum Exposure. Vergil glared at his twin a heartbeat longer, then turned away, practically dragging Heather out the door to the car.

The car was actually Heather's, a gift from all the men in the house three years ago after a drunk had wrecked her first car, almost killing her in the process. It was a dark green mustang convertible with a ghostly green dragon hand-painted on the sides, and a pair of crossed swords painted across the hood in the same color. The car had been pimped out with a state-of-the-art stereo system, flip-down television screens in the roof, a DVD player, CD player, PS3, and neon lights installed beneath the car. Furthermore, there was a protective rune painted beneath the carpet in the back seat, drawn there by Zak as a way of keeping the passengers and driver safe as seatbelts and steel never could. There was also a rather nasty trap-rune designed to punish anybody who tried to get in the car without the keys. Zak had picked a rune that dealt out heavy electrical damage to any fools who thought they could steal the car, but didn't harm the vehicle itself. The charge was strong enough to cause immense pain, but it wouldn't kill car-thieves. Just give them enough of a jolt to make them leave the car alone. Nicknamed "Slayer," the car was Heather's pride and joy, and she almost never let the guys drive her.

But tonight, she handed over the keys without question or protest, knowing better than to argue with an angry Vergil. Besides, he would take care of Slayer; he knew how much that car meant to her.

They drove in absolute silence, Heather having quickly snapped off the radio before Vergil started the engine. True to his word, the half-demon drove them to a very nice Italian restaurant in the middle of town, paying the valet extra to put Slayer where she wouldn't be immediately noticeable. The couple drew some glances as they were shown to their table, but neither of them took notice of any save two. Heather bristled at a waitress who used every opportunity to try and touch him, and Vergil snarled with the desire to kill a man who tried to corner his woman, his Heather, when she got up to use the restroom.

All in all, despite these interruptions, nothing really happened worth noting. They spoke very little during the meal; Heather was unsure as to why he was so _angry_ tonight, but trying not to piss him off was winding her nerves tighter and tighter, until she was stretched nearly to the breaking point.

For his part, Vergil was too preoccupied with thoughts of what he was planning for the human across the table. Dante had touched her, taken her, and now he intended to do the same. He wanted to burn an impression in her mind, a brand so scorching that whatever his brother had done to her, she would displace it within her mind with memories of his claiming. She would belong to him after tonight. He intended to make sure of it.

Vergil had originally planned on taking her out to dinner, and then to the opening of a new art exhibit at the museum. There was an entire section of the museum dedicated to naughtier art, and he knew that it would be empty that night due to the new exhibits. That would have been his original choice as a place to lay his claim upon her body, upon her heart. But since the almost-incident with Dante, he had changed his plans. Once dinner was over and the bill was paid, he led her into the alleys behind the restaurant, wanting some privacy with her.

Once he reached a dead-end, he stopped.

"Vergil?" she asked. He could hear the trembling in her voice; he was scaring her. "What are we doing here?"

"Did you like it, Heather?"

She blinked. "What?"

He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, pinning her in place just by holding her upper arms. "Did it feel good, to rut with my brother?" he hissed.

Heather had never seen him like this before. It scared her…

But it also excited her.

"Did you enjoy feeling his body invading yours?" Vergil yanked her dress up around her hips, pressed very, very close to her. "Did you enjoy his kisses? The pleasure he gave you?"

She was speechless. Her pond-green eyes were like a deer's caught in the headlights, frozen stock-still. She couldn't offer any resistance to him.

"You must have taken it like a whore, to let him fill three condoms with you in a single night." He let go of one of her hands, reaching out to yank the neckline down, ripping apart the bra straps so her breasts were exposed to his gaze. "If you would whore for him, then you must for me as well."

"S…st…No, Vergil! Don't!" she finally managed to cry out.

But she didn't want him to stop.

His icy gaze slid up her body to meet her frightened green one. "I think you would not resist me, Heather. Your lips say stop, but…" He reached between her legs, and smiled triumphantly when he felt her hot slickness. "Your body says otherwise."

"No…Please…" A final protest, dying upon her lips.

"Shut up, slut." He silenced her with a brutal kiss, and Heather was helpless, totally unable to resist. His actions were those of a rapist, but the act was incomplete. She knew Vergil wouldn't harm her like that, and besides, the situation, his actions, was far too erotic for her to not respond.

His taking was more violent, more erotically appealing than Dante's had been. Vergil was angry, and he was channeling that fury into passion rather than murder. The anger heightened the tension between them, and maximized the ecstasy a hundredfold. It was degrading, it was so wrong, but it felt _so damn good…_

When it was over, Heather leaned her head weakly against his shoulder, legs wrapped securely about his waist, keeping him inside her. Vergil hadn't used a condom as his twin had the night before, but for the moment she felt too good, too sensually exhausted, to worry. Fear of pregnancy would come later, when she was back in her bed and he in his. For now, she simply basked in the afterglow.

"I hadn't expected it to be so good," she whispered, somewhat breathlessly.

"I'm a bit more experienced than most people give me credit for," he responded, not sounding the least bit tired. "I just don't have sex with whores off the street, as Dante always has."

"I'll accept the first part as a compliment, and pretend I didn't hear the second." She raised her head, looking deep into his cerulean eyes. "Are you two going to treat me, this, as another competition?"

Vergil offered her a very smug smile. "Did you think, for one instant, that we wouldn't?"

She laughed helplessly, and leaned her head back against the brick wall behind her. "I think that between the two of you, I would never survive."

He smirked, and bent forward to kiss her exposed throat, tearing a gasp from the woman still impaled on his body. "Oh, I think you will live, You're made of the same qualities that allowed Eva to survive Sparda."

"Then I guess that means I'm stuck with one of you." She dipped her head, and gently bit his neck. She felt a shiver run through his body, and smiled wickedly. She had been right about his erotic tastes, just as she had been with Dante. Once one got to know them, it was easy to tell what they would like.

Vergil pushed her tighter against the wall, started moving once more, slowly so as to draw out the pleasure in a slow torture. "That will be me." He took her lips in a ruthless kiss, laying a hot brand across the soft flesh. _Mine_.

She pulled her head away with a small gasp, a quick intake of breath. "I haven't made a choice yet, Vergil!"

A cry escaped her lips as he picked up speed, driving her relentlessly onwards. "You will, Heather. You will."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When at last they finished, it was nearly two in the morning. Their clothing was in disarray, but nothing was truly ruined, aside from Heather's bra. They returned to Slayer and Vergil drove them home.

Heather was asleep when he pulled in the driveway. He sat in the dark leather seat for a moment, simply watching her sleeping countenance, before getting out. She looked so vulnerable when she slept…

Vergil was definitely not some chivalric knight of old. But for Heather, he would do almost anything, even take on that hated persona briefly before shedding it like some discarded shirt. He got her out of the car, and carried her to the door. The front door was unlocked as per his instructions, and after getting it open he took her inside, and used his teleportative abilities to get them upstairs without anyone noticing. She was still asleep, so Vergil got her undressed, gently removed her make-up with a damp cloth, and got her into a nightshirt.

He laid a gentle kiss on her lips as he drew the blankets up over her, and left her sleeping in her bed before heading for his own.

"Good date, I take it?"

The voice reached him just before he reached to open the door to his room. He paused, and gave a nasty glare to his brother. "What are you doing up?"

"I never go to sleep before three, bro. You should know that by now." Dante was leaning against his doorjamb, still clad only in his leather pants and boots. His amulet glimmered against his pale chest.

His azure eyes held a knowing inferno.

"What happened, or didn't happen, on my date is none of your business." Vergil turned the knob, pushed open the door.

"Didn't use a condom, huh? Are you _trying_ to get her pregnant, Vergil? Bind her to you forever?"

He turned his head, sorely wishing for Yamato at that moment. "I will not engage in petty exchange with you now, Dante. Heather is sleeping; I would not disturb her rest right now."

Dante smirked. "Heh. You rhymed."

Vergil rolled his eyes and entered the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Dante crossed his arms and looked down the hall to Heather's room. She was asleep, and probably needed to recover the energy expended in coupling with his brother.

But his bed was so lonely…

"Heh. No condoms next time, babe."


	5. Wonderful Morning Fixed

**Summary: **My first M-rated fic ("Sins of the Father" doesn't count; those chapters are individually rated!). My original character, Heather, is caught between her own desires, and the love of everybody's favorite half-demon twins. Her heart is divided between them. Can she choose between them, especially once the stakes are upped? Or will Fate step in and take the choice away from all of them? Read and See!

**Disclaimer:** I know the twins, but I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry. If it didn't cost me one million dollars, my immortal soul, and my firstborn child I would buy it from them, but I can't, so I cannot claim ownership. Heather and Zak are mine, so if you take them, I will hunt you down and slay you!

**Word to the Wise:** This fic will have some pretty explicit sex scenes and language in it. No twincest (no one who knows the twins would ever think that could possibly happen!), simply good ol' girl-on-boy. If you don't like to read such things, or are offended by them, then I'd suggest you go back to the fic listings RIGHT NOW!!!

A Wonderful Way to Spend the Morning

She was drowning in fie, bathing in molten heat. Her back was pressed firmly against a fiery furnace, a campfire, a raging inferno.

But it felt so good, not at all painful. A sweet warmth to drive away the kiss of winter's chill, to cleanse your soul and warm your heart.

And it was pressed against her back, against her belly.

_So warm…_

Her eyes opened, and there was nothing before her, save the trappings of her inner sanctum, her bedroom.

It had just been a dream.

Heather sighed, and attempted to get up.

But she couldn't, because there was an arm curled around her middle.

She turned her head, and saw Dante laying beside her, fast asleep. It was from him that the warmth had come, so welcome by her chilled body that she dreamt of fire. He didn't stir as she turned in his arms, regarding him with a mixture of deep affection and soft curiosity. He looked so young when he slept. The years melted away from his battle-tested, immovable form and he seemed so vulnerable, almost childlike. As if he needed someone to protect him, to keep him safe.

She had never seen Vergil asleep (sneaking up on him while he slept was always a _very_ bad idea), but she couldn't see him looking like this. With Dante, it wasn't so unbelievable. He had nightmares sometimes, terrible dreams of his more horrific memories. Heather had sat up with him in his room before, comforting him, listening to him. Sometimes he wouldn't fully snap out of the world of dreams, and so when she went to his aid he would sometimes mistake her for his mother, Eva. Heather didn't mind; Dante needed her. That's all that mattered.

It was always so startling when he suffered from his nightmares. He would hug her tightly to him, afraid to let go, and trembled in her arms. With the worst of the dreams, he would cry into her shoulder, his quiet sobs echoing in her ears. The nightmares were something she wished he didn't have to suffer, because she hated to see him in pain. But those quiet moments with him, when he would share so much of his past… Those moments when he seemed so small and frail in her arms…

She cherished them, even as she wished she could take the pain for him.

She reached out to smooth some silvery hair away from his eyes, allowed her fingers to trail along his profile.

So young… He was only a few years older than she was.

He'd had to grow up so fast, as she had. But the experiences had been so much more traumatic for him. Both of them carried scars upon their souls, wounds that would never truly heal, but his ran deeper than any she possessed.

So many scars…Heather had been through some tough times, moments of her life she would rather have erased from her memory forever, but Dante…

He had been through worse.

Vergil had too, but he never showed his emotional pain as Dante did. That icy veneer was as much a shield as a personality trait, something developed over the years so he wouldn't be hurt again.

She didn't want to hurt either of them, not when they had both opened up so much to her. If she turned them down, it could utterly destroy the twin she hadn't chosen.

Heather put a hand to her face. _Heather, you fool! What have you done to them, to yourself!?_

They would demand a choice. She couldn't keep them both; neither of them would accept that. It was unavoidable that she would hurt one of them now. Their hearts were involved, as well as hers.

She loved them both.

But she couldn't keep them both as she wished. Only one could be the man to her woman. Only one could ultimately claim her heart.

But as long as she had them both, she might as well make the best of it.

Wriggling beneath the covers, she set to work.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dante awoke to a most pleasant surprise. Heather was giving him a blowjob.

For a first-timer, she was actually doing a pretty good job of it. Deep-throating was out of the question, but she more than made up for it with her tongue. His head went back, his eyes closed, and a hand reached up to tangle in her hair, gripping the dark roots tighter and tighter as the pleasure grew.

He was so close…

Suddenly the warmth of her mouth was gone, and he raised his head, opening his eyes. She was moving to straddle him, gently removing his hand from her scalp so she could do so comfortably. His breath hissed out as she sheathed him, and he simply lay there, letting her ride him, reaching up to cup her breasts.

What a wonderful way to wake up, he thought.

They had both cum before he realized she hadn't put a condom on him. She had already left for the bathroom before he figured out that she had taken him bare. He fell back against the pillows with his hand digging into his silvery, sleep-mussed hair.

"Please, God, somebody… Don't let her get pregnant," he muttered fervently.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In the shower, Heather stood with her body facing the warm water, luxuriating in its heat. She was forcing herself not to think about the risks she had taken, to allow both Dante and Vergil to have sex with her unprotected, to ejaculate inside her.

She was so not ready to be a mother.

She hadn't had much of a choice with Vergil, last night. But this morning…

What had possessed her to straddle him? She had been planning on merely sucking him off, waking him up with a simple blowjob. What had she been _thinking?_

Heather leaned her head against the tiles and closed her eyes in silent prayer. _Please, God, _she thought. _Don't let me get pregnant. Not yet._

There was the sound of the shower curtain moving, and suddenly a burning body, skin so soft and smooth, had curled it arms around her waist, pulling her back against a rock-hard wall of muscle. Warm lips feasted on her bare shoulder, laying hot kisses on her neck. "Morning, angel."

_Angel?_ she thought. She' been called a lot of things, but 'angel' wasn't one of them. And she'd certainly never expected _Vergil_, of all people, to call her that.

She reached back and wound her arms about his neck, relaxing against him. "I really need to get on the Pill if you're going to keep doing this to me."

"You'll need that Pill, then. I don't know about Dante, but I fully intend to keep you _very_ occupied." His hand raised, gently stroking her breasts. The other lowered, and she sighed blissfully.

"Vergil…" She started to turn.

"No. Don't turn around." He helped her bend over, setting her feet firmly so she wouldn't slide. He placed a small nip on her shoulder, wringing a shudder from the woman before him. "I think I like you this way, angel."

"Where'd the nickname come from?" she asked breathlessly. What was it about this man, this cold, unfeeling half-demon, that made her feel so dammed sexy?

She felt him beginning to penetrate, a slow, steady push inside her body. "You're my angel, Heather. You saved me."

"How?" The word shuddered from between half-parted lips, almost overpowered by the sound of water raining down on them.

He didn't reply. He just continued with that slow movement, that slow thrust and withdrawal that was slowly driving her crazy. His hand moved between her legs, keeping her flames steady with his. When she tried to move back against him, pushing her hips back to meet his thrust, he stopped.

"Don't move, angel." A soft command, but she obliged. She didn't want him to stop again.

As he continued, Heather began to make soft noises. She tried hard not to, understanding that this was to be silent, but she couldn't help it. At last, Vergil pulled out.

She didn't get a chance to protest. He turned her, and she braced her legs on the edges of the tub, praying that she wouldn't slip. He held her up with his hands beneath her ass, then continued as before. But this time, he kept his lips firmly on her own, keeping her silent as they mated and the flames consumed them both.

When it was finished, they stayed upright for a few heartbeats. Then Vergil helped her get her feet on the tub's bottom and guided her down. They ended up laying on the bottom of the tub with Heather sprawled in Vergil's arms, the hot water streaming over their naked bodies.

She lay against him, listening to his heartbeat, and he stroked her back. Neither said a word; they merely basked in their warmth and their feelings, in the memory of the experience.

'Angel,' he had called her. His angel.

He was offering her so much, and so was Dante. How could she make a choice, when so much was at stake? There was no way she could do it. She loved them both far too much.

She couldn't choose between them.

There was a pounding at the door. "Hey, give up the bathroom, Heather!" Dante shouted. "Don't make me destroy the door again!"

Heather raised her head. "Give me ten minutes!"

"Counting down now!" came the reply.

She lifted herself off Vergil, and wrapped herself in a big, fluffy towel. He shut off the water and grabbed his clothes and a towel. A quick kiss, and then she opened the door. He was already gone, the slightest of blue blurs racing to his room.

Dante didn't notice him. He gave Heather a leer as he pushed past her into the bathroom. She blushed; she wasn't exactly a twig, so very few men had ever looked at her like that.

But that didn't mean she didn't appreciate it.

The door slammed, and she smothered a giggle.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Fuck!!!"

Heather fled the bathroom, trying hard not to laugh.

She and Vergil had used up all the hot water during their shower-tryst.


	6. Breaking Point

**Summary: **My first M-rated fic ("Sins of the Father" doesn't count; those chapters are individually rated!). My original character, Heather, is caught between her own desires, and the love of everybody's favorite half-demon twins. Her heart is divided between them. Can she choose between them, especially once the stakes are upped? Or will Fate step in and take the choice away from all of them? Read and See!

**Disclaimer:** I know the twins, but I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry. If it didn't cost me one million dollars, my immortal soul, and my firstborn child I would buy it from them, but I can't, so I cannot claim ownership. Heather and Zak are mine, as are Reece and Kellian, so if you take them, I will hunt you down and slay you!

**Word to the Wise:** This fic will have some pretty explicit sex scenes and language in it. No twincest (no one who knows the twins would ever think that could possibly happen!), simply good ol' girl-on-boy. If you don't like to read such things, or are offended by them, then I'd suggest you go back to the fic listings RIGHT NOW!!!

The Breaking Point

The days passed with passionate moments with the men she loved and heart-wrenching arguments with herself. Heather was totally unable to choose between them now; her love for both of them grew more with each passing day.

As did the tension between the twins.

They eyed each other far more dangerously now than ever before, so close to the point of destroying their rival for her hand, her heart. She couldn't show Dante more affection if Vergil was in the room, or vice versa. Displaying favoritism would only result in violence and tears. She couldn't do that to them, couldn't do it to herself. Her heart would never survive if one hurt the other.

It only got worse when she discovered the secret hiding within her body.

DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV

Heather writhed on the bed beneath Dante's skilled hands, his burning lips. She was totally unable to resist him, or to even touch him; he had tied her hands to the bed with silken rope before she had awoken from a nap that evening. Now he could do as he pleased with her helpless body, and he made certain that it was absolute sensual torture, intense pleasure on the edge of pain.

How had he known that bondage was one of her sexual fantasies?

He kissed her belly; she prayed he wouldn't notice the slight bump on her chubby flesh.

He didn't seem to. His tongue plied its tortuous trade, and she cried out, winding her hands around the silken bonds encasing her wrists. She closed her eyes, feeling her orgasm rising fast…

But then the tongue disappeared, and she protested its loss.

He did nothing. At last, she opened her eyes to look at him.

Dante was staring at her, his eyes wide with astonishment. "How long?" he asked.

"What?"

"I can smell the hormones. You're pregnant!" He moved back up her torso so he could look into her eyes. "When did you first miss your period?"

"Two weeks ago."

He unfastened her from the ropes, then lay beside her, staring at her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She turned away so he couldn't see her eyes. She didn't want him to see the conflict therein. "I didn't want you to know. You or Vergil."

"Why not?" His voice was so full of pain, it hurt her heart to hear him. But she didn't answer.

How could she tell him that she didn't want them to know because she feared their reactions? That she didn't want to lose them? She knew that this baby, whoever had sired it, would chain her to only one of them with no choice from her. But she didn't want to hurt the other one. She had hoped to keep it from them as long as possible, so she could think up a way to keep from hurting one too much.

But she hadn't counted on demonic senses sniffing out the pregnancy.

She drew up her knees and lay her head on them, her hair falling about her face in a shielding curtain. She couldn't face his pain, his sense of betrayal. She just couldn't do it.

She heard Dante get up, put his clothes back on. She heard his footsteps thump across the floor, and the door slamming behind him.

She knew that if Dante had sensed it, Vergil wouldn't be far behind. Soon she would have to face him as well.

His footsteps raced down the hall, through her door. She brushed away her tears, and steeled herself to face him.

DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV

The tension exploded when the twins tried to discuss the matter with her downstairs, calmly like adults.

Currently, Heather was crying on the couch while Dante and Vergil argued furiously over her, and the life growing in her womb.

"I'm the father, Vergil! I've fucked her more than you have!"

"As if you could care about children! Much less your own!"

"I care more than you ever could, you cold-hearted bastard!"

"You only look for the next fling, the next affair with some female helpless to resist you! The child is mine, as is Heather! You would only ruin her life!"

"And you wouldn't? You just want an heir to carry on the blood!"

Yamato hissed from its sheath. Rebellion rang against its pristine blade.

The swordfight raged around the sofa, names and accusations flying as fast as the blades.

Heather couldn't take it anymore. "Stop," she whispered, hands fisted in her hair.

They didn't hear her. "Stop."

The blades crashed together, sparks ringing off the edges.

"Stop!" she screamed.

The fight ended as her cry penetrated their furious minds, and they both looked at her, still curled up on the couch.

"If you are going to be this immature about this, then get out of here! Go back to your place! I can't handle this!"

"Heather, choose." Vergil sheathed Yamato. "I can't share you any longer. It's either him or me. This can't go on."

"Make your choice." Dante lowered Rebellion. "I can't live like this either."

"I…" She looked from one to the other wildly, taking in one panting, silver-haired twin before turning to the next one, and back again. "I…I can't! I love you both!" She covered her face, and fled up the stairs, crying all the way. The twins stared as she fled, their mouths open with shock.

"She loves us?" Dante finally asked.

"That's what she said." Vergil looked to the kitchen. "Isn't it?"

Zak, Kellian, and Reece slowly emerged from their sanctuary, where they had been watching the fight. "Yes, that is what she said," the half-vampire agreed, lowering himself into the armchair near the kitchen door.

"How could this have happened? How did she get pregnant? She's on the Pill!" Dante moaned, collapsing into the other armchair.

"She was already sleeping with us before she managed to get a prescription, Dante. She must have conceived before she started taking it." Vergil was still watching the stairs, as if he were willing Heather to reappear. "My question is, how did she fall in love with _both_ of us?"

"No one knows how the heart works, Vergil." Reece leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and bowing his head. "It chooses who it will, even if the owner does not wish it so."

"Heather told me she knew it would come to this. She loves you both, but she cannot keep both of you. Neither of you would stand for it," Zak said. "But she didn't want to hurt either of you.

"She didn't want to lose the other as a friend."

Both twins knew what he spoke of. Both had been planning on moving into the new Devil May Cry if she picked his brother.

"So by her divided heart, you have both lost her," Kellian said, a cold smirk on his handsome face.

The silver-haired men looked at each other, and turned terrified eyes towards the stairs.

They both hoped, with all their hearts, that the dark elf was wrong.

DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV

Heather curled up on her bed, the door securely locked against her friends and lovers. She wept as if her heart would break, pressing one hand against her belly to reassure herself that her child was still there, a comfort to her torn heart.

She couldn't choose! She loved them both so much that it hurt, but she couldn't make this choice. She didn't have the strength to accept one and reject the other, even before they had started sleeping with her on a regular basis.

She hadn't had the strength from the first time Dante had called her 'babe,' from the first kiss she had shared with Vergil.

She couldn't live with this. She had to get away, had to get some space to think.

The keys to Slayer were downstairs, but that was of no concern to her. She had two legs, and Dante had conveniently left the ropes in her room.

DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV

By the time Dante finally kicked her door in, Heather was gone.

The ropes hanging out the window, tied securely to the bed, was the only sign that she had been there at all.


	7. Lost and Found

**Summary: **My first M-rated fic ("Sins of the Father" doesn't count; those chapters are individually rated!). My original character, Heather, is caught between her own desires, and the love of everybody's favorite half-demon twins. Her heart is divided between them. Can she choose between them, especially once the stakes are upped? Or will Fate step in and take the choice away from all of them? Read and See!

**Disclaimer:** I know the twins, but I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry. If it didn't cost me one million dollars, my immortal soul, and my firstborn child I would buy it from them, but I can't, so I cannot claim ownership. Heather and Zak are mine, as are Michael and Aeva, so if you take them, I will hunt you down and slay you!

**Word to the Wise:** This fic will have some pretty explicit sex scenes and language in it. No twincest (no one who knows the twins would ever think that could possibly happen!), simply good ol' girl-on-boy. If you don't like to read such things, or are offended by them, then I'd suggest you go back to the fic listings RIGHT NOW!!!

Lost and Found

A month, two months, a year…

Time passed slowly for the men left behind in Heather's ancestral home. They tried to find her many, many times, but never did they discover her. She eluded them time and again, always fleeing before they caught up with her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Reece was chasing another lead under Zak's orders. His spells had led him to this dingy city on the west coast, and now he searched for anyone even remotely resembling his long-lost friend. The sidhe tucked him hands inside his coat and cursed profoundly; she had been gone so long… Why was he even bothering with this?

A voice called out to him.

He spun, his hand immediately going to the knives beneath his coat. He had been accosted several times already, so it took a moment to sink in that his name had been used. His true name, not the alias he so often used on the street.

A woman was standing on the street corner, dressed in a ragged trench-coat. Though she was not as he remembered, he recognized her immediately.

"Heather?"

"Reece." She came to him, and offered a wan smile. Reece was shocked by how exhausted she looked, by how much weight she had lost, but he didn't allow it to show on his face. "It is good to see you again."

"Heather, what happened?"

"Shh. Come with me. It's not safe here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, dragging him into an abandoned warehouse. After securing the door, she lit a small lantern sitting beside the door, throwing a small amount of illumination on the debris-strewn floor, the broken boxes offering a labyrinthine refuge to any who cared to take it. "Things have been tough, Reece. I have done some very bad things to support my children, things I would rather not talk about. This is the most permanent home we've had in years."

"Wait a minute. Children? You have more than one?"

She smiled, a grin holding genuine warmth. "Yes. I have twins. But their parentage is…different. I managed to pay for a paternity test after their birth." She lifted the lantern and set off across the broken floor at a brisk pace. Reece followed.

"Children," she called softly. "Aeva, Michael."

A box fell somewhere beyond the lantern's circle of light. With the light so close, Reece couldn't tell what had made it topple.

"It's all right, my little ones. My friend will not harm you. I have food for you." She produced a loaf of bread and a package of deli ham, set them down on a dusty chair. "Come to me, children. I know you are hungry."

Slowly, two small children emerged from the darkness. Reece estimated them to be about four years old, based on the amount of time Heather had been gone. Both were covered with dirt, their silvery-white hair matted with filth. Their eyes, blue for the boy, green for the girl, were ringed with raccoon-like dark circles, and the rags they wore were too thin, to holey, to be thought of as clothing. They were so skinny, but they seemed to be in better health than their mother. Reece could see that, if they were cleaned up and given better clothing, they would be absolutely adorable.

"Mommy." Their grimy hands reached up, and she knelt down, hugging them reassuringly.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, children. One of my clients took longer than expected. But with the money I got, we can buy you new clothes from Goodwill this winter."

Reece watched them with a mixture of pride and anger. Heather had managed, for nearly five years, to provide for her children through the sacrifice of herself. The strength needed for such an undertaking, to survive on the streets without aid, was incredible.

But she should never have had to do such a thing in the first place.

"Who's he?" the boy, Michael, asked. Turning suspicious blue eyes on the sidhe.

"He's a friend. You remember the stories I told you about Uncle Reece, right?" She laid a gentle kiss on her son's cheek, smoothed down a stray lock of greasy hair. "He can be trusted."

They searched her eyes, looked back at the man, and then buried their faces in their mother's coat once more. "We trust you, Mommy."

Heather stood, and ushered them over to the meal, made them cold sandwiches. "I will be in our room, little ones. Come get me when you've finished." She strode away, and Reece followed.

Heather's room was a tiny office once used for filing. She had piled rags on the desk for a bed, and that alone said that it was her room. She sat on the desk, and Reece leaned against the wall. She looked at him with tired green eyes.

"Ask away, my friend. I know you have many questions."

The sidhe hesitated, and then brushed his inky hair back from his face and took the invitation. "Why did you run away? What have you been doing all this time? Why didn't you let us contact you? And most importantly, who is the father?"

"It's a long tale, but we have time, I suppose." Heather sighed, and lay back on the desk, staring up at the cracked ceiling panels as if to find her answers hidden there. "You'll have to bear with me; I find it difficult to speak of such things.

"I ran because I didn't want to make the choice. I didn't know what my heart wanted, and I thought that perhaps distance would allow me to sort out my feelings. So I ran away. But neither time nor distance has helped. I still love them both, and my heart, my body, aches for them, even now. As for what I have been doing these past years, you will be ashamed of me.

"I did odd jobs in various cities until my pregnancy progressed too far for me to do anything physical. When the labor came, I was unable to go anywhere. Couldn't afford a hospital, and I didn't know of any midwives in the area. I birthed the twins beneath a bridge in early spring, beside a trash-bin fire. Another homeless woman helped me with the birth, and it was only through her efforts that all three of us survived. The twins were so weak, and I took with fever after their birth. She kept us alive until I managed to recover, and then she left. I haven't seen her since." Heather closed her eyes in pain, turning her head to the side so Reece couldn't see her face. "Since then, I've been a freelance prostitute. I sell my body so my children can have food and clothing, even small gifts on their birthday and Christmas. I hate doing it, but I've been lucky. I haven't contracted any diseases, and I haven't become pregnant again. That is why I didn't let you find me, or even hear from me. I was ashamed of the things I've done. I mean, what would Vergil or Dante think? Or Zak or Kellian, or any of the others? I want to go home, to give my children a safe place to live, but I didn't want to face their pity, their revulsion. I didn't want to face their rejection, especially after abandoning them like that." She didn't look at him. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Reece reached over and touched her shoulder; she flinched before accepting the touch. "I think you've done what you had to do, to provide for yourself and your children. That is admirable, even if the method is not." He squeezed her shoulder, and then drew back. "But please, continue. Who is the father of Aeva and Michael? Which of the twins sired them?"

"I was getting to that. It's… complicated." She blew some hair out of her eyes. "I managed to get a paternity test done. I have pieces of hair from Vergil and Dante, strands that got caught in my wrist cuff and necklace. I still have those, by the way. Some of the strands had skin tags on them. The scientists used those for the paternal comparison. "

"And…"

"Aeva is Vergil's. Michael is Dante's."

Reece was stunned. A pair of twins with two separate fathers? He'd never heard of such a thing!

"It is possible, my friend. They did the tests twice; there was no mistake." He knew she was keeping something from him, something important; her could hear it in her voice. But he didn't press her. "They both sired a child on me. Both of them." She covered her eyes with a hand, and laughed helplessly. "I can't even choose to stay with the father of my children! Will I never be able to choose between them?"

"They've changed since you left them, Heather. They said to tell you that they would share you if you would come back to them."

"Hmph. I'll believe that when I see it."

"Then come home."

She was silent. He noticed one hand snaking into her neckline to tightly clench her sword pendant. She always did that when she needed strength.

Reece shook his head. "Heather, you have to come home. Everyone is worried sick about you. Dante and Vergil have been going crazy trying to find you. Zak almost got killed leaving the house so he could go looking for you, more than once. And you said it yourself; you can't raise your children like this. For their sake, and ours, you must come home."

Heather sighed, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"All right."


	8. Homecoming

**Summary: **My first M-rated fic ("Sins of the Father" doesn't count; those chapters are individually rated!). My original character, Heather, is caught between her own desires, and the love of everybody's favorite half-demon twins. Her heart is divided between them. Can she choose between them, especially once the stakes are upped? Or will Fate step in and take the choice away from all of them? Read and See!

**Disclaimer:** I know the twins, but I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry. If it didn't cost me one million dollars, my immortal soul, and my firstborn child I would buy it from them, but I can't, so I cannot claim ownership. Heather and Zak are mine, as are Reece and Kellian, so if you take them, I will hunt you down and slay you!

**Word to the Wise:** This fic will have some pretty explicit sex scenes and language in it. No twincest (no one who knows the twins would ever think that could possibly happen!), simply good ol' girl-on-boy. If you don't like to read such things, or are offended by them, then I'd suggest you go back to the fic listings RIGHT NOW!!!

Unexpected Homecoming

Dante was laying on the couch and Vergil was in the armchair, both staring at nothing. They did that a lot these days. None of their usual time-killing activities has seemed to have any point to them since that fateful day five years ago. Not even demon-hunting could fully take their minds off her.

_Heather…_

Nearly five years, and she still haunted their thoughts.

Her departure had forced them to come to a conclusion. Their fighting had driven her away, their alpha-male tendencies, their unwillingness to share with each other.

They had grown up a lot since she had left.

The smell hit them at the same moment they sensed her.

Disbelieving, they stared as Reece opened the door, revealing Heather and two children, the three latter ones dressed like hobos and smelling like garbage heaps.

She never spared them a glance, ushering her children up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Vergil whispered her name first. "Heather…"

"Where did you find her, Reece?" Dante asked softly.

"You'll have to ask her that yourself."

"The kids?"

"Ask her." His smile quirked. "But you might want to wait until they've cleaned up. I think this is the first time any of them have had a bath in years. Now, I think it's time I took myself and Kellian out to a movie. Zak is asleep at this time of day."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Mommy, that hurts!" Aeva squealed as her mother worked through her now-clean white hair with a comb, trying to unravel the snarls her daughter had accumulated over the past few weeks. "You're pulling!"

"I'm sorry, Aeva." She threw up her hands in despair. "It's going to have to be cut. This knot's not coming out as easily as the others."

"No cutting!" Aeva shouted, wrapping her hands around her hair.

"I'm not going to take too much off. Just enough that the knot is gone."

She looked at her with suspicious green eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise. You need a hair-cut, too, Michael," she said to her son, who was still splashing in the tub. "Your tangles broke the last comb we had, after all."

Heather wrapped her daughter in a towel and set her on the toilet. "Stay there, and don't touch anything. I'm going to go get some scissors."

"Okay, Mommy."

Everything in her room was exactly as she remembered it. Therefore, she had no problems finding a pair of scissors. She had just turned to go when Vergil appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome home, angel."

She tightened her towel. "I appreciate it, Vergil. But I'm nobody's angel anymore. Angels don't do the things I've done."

She tried to push past him, but he caught her, pushed her against the wall. "Why did you abandon me, angel?"

The pain was there, deep in his eyes. His closeness stirred her deepest longings once more, desires she had long believed dead, beaten out of her by the sick whims of the men who hired her. Her breath hitched ever so slightly. Even after all this time, she still couldn't help but react to him. "I'm sorry…I…"

Her eyes blurred, and she slipped out from between him and the wall. He watched her, longing and shock in his cerulean eyes. "I'm so sorry, Vergil…But I…" He reached out to touch her arm. She stumbled away. "Don't touch me! I'm dirty!"

She fled into the bathroom, leaving Vergil to stare after her. Dante poked his head out of his room, where he had been listening to the exchange. "What was that about?"

"I wish I knew, brother." His eyes remained on the shut door. "I wish I knew."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Heather leaned against the bathroom door, one hand covering her eyes. A lump grew in her throat, and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She hadn't realized that seeing them again would cause her so much pain.

"Mommy?" Aeva tugged at her towel, her voice anxious. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She wouldn't cry in front of her children. They had to see her as strong. "Nothing, my little ones. Nothing is wrong." She handed Michael a towel of his own. "Let's take care of your hair, okay?"

The twins looked at each other, so similar to their fathers that it made her heart ache. "Okay, Mommy."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Heather came down the stairs a half-hour later. Now clean, but still far too pale for her friends' liking, she had lost so much weight that her fresh t-shirt and jeans hung loosely on her skinny frame. She had had to punch a new hole in her belt, in fact, to make it small enough to hold her jeans up. Her wrist band and pendant, as always, adorned her neck and left wrist.

Her children now wore secondhand clothes in place of the disgusting rags the half-demons had previously seen on them, and they were indeed adorable children. The girl's hair hung a little lower than her shoulders, as pristine as new-fallen snow. Her green eyes regarded them shyly, unsure what to think of the tall strangers laying on the couch, sitting in the armchair, with hair as silver as her own. The boy was almost a carbon-copy of Dante, his newly-shortened hair falling messily in front of icy blue eyes as the devil-hunter's always did. His eyes were serious, but unsure. He wasn't sure how to handle this new situation.

Heather knelt beside them, a protective arm about their shoulders. "Dante, Vergil, you know I was pregnant when I left. There were actually four children, but only two stand before you, two children in each body."

"Chimera Syndrome," Vergil stated.

"Yes. Both absorbed the other ones twin, and so each has a second set of DNA strands. That made the paternity tests difficult, but we managed to decipher the truth. The results are indisputable."

She whispered into each of the children's ears, and let go of them, standing up.

The girl took a few hesitant steps toward Vergil, then launched herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Daddy…Daddy…"

The boy went to Dante, looked into his eyes. After a moment, he curled his tiny fingers about one of the demon-hunter's hands, sitting beside the couch on the floor.

The men stared first at the children, then at the woman they loved.

"You both sired a pair of twins on me, though both became chimeras.

"Aeva is your daughter, Vergil. Dante, Michael is your son."


	9. You'll Hate Me

**Summary: **My first M-rated fic ("Sins of the Father" doesn't count; those chapters are individually rated!). My original character, Heather, is caught between her own desires, and the love of everybody's favorite half-demon twins. Her heart is divided between them. Can she choose between them, especially once the stakes are upped? Or will Fate step in and take the choice away from all of them? Read and See!

**Disclaimer:** I know the twins, but I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry. If it didn't cost me one million dollars, my immortal soul, and my firstborn child I would buy it from them, but I can't, so I cannot claim ownership. Heather and Zak are mine, as are Reece and Kellian, Aeva and Michael, so if you take them, I will hunt you down and slay you!

**Word to the Wise:** This fic will have some pretty explicit sex scenes and language in it. No twincest (no one who knows the twins would ever think that could possibly happen!), simply good ol' girl-on-boy. If you don't like to read such things, or are offended by them, then I'd suggest you go back to the fic listings RIGHT NOW!!!

You'll Hate Me…

Hours later, Heather tucked her children into her old bed, kissing each head softly as she dimmed the lights. Her children were far too acquainted with the dark to be afraid of it. "You'll have to give them time, little ones," she counseled. "They didn't even know you existed until today. They'll warm up to you eventually; just be patient."

"Do you really think so, Mommy?" Aeva asked.

Michael said nothing, but his eyes held the same hope as his sister's.

"I know so. They just need time, that's all." She pulled the blanket higher around their little bodies, and offered them a comforting smile. "Now get some sleep. We're going shopping for new clothes tomorrow."

"G'night, Mommy." They sounded half-asleep already.

"Good-night, my little ones."

She softly closed the door behind her, and went downstairs. The twins were still in the living room, each lost in their own thoughts. The looked up as she curled up in the chair closest to the fireplace, drawing her knees up to her chest and encircling her arms about them. "They're asleep now. They'll be okay in the morning."

"That's good." Dante shifted on the couch so he could look at her better. "Sorry, but you kinda threw us for a loop there, Heather."

"I apologize for that. I simply had to get it off my chest." She stared into the dancing flames, her face emotionless. "I wanted to tell you for so long…"

Silence fell. Both men yearned to go to the woman in the chair, to hold her and tell her everything would be all right. But the years apart from her had thrown up a barrier between them, as tangible as a stone wall.

"Heather, earlier you said you were 'dirty.' What did you mean by that?" Vergil asked, toying with the amulet on his chest.

Dante looked at her, wanting an explanation as well.

She sighed softly. "Do you really want to know how I survived on the streets? How I managed to get enough money to feed and clothe my children? Do you really want to know?"

Tell us." The elder twin's voice remained soft, bearing no hostility towards the woman who had left him.

"You will hate me." A silver tear slipped down her cheek unnoticed, shining softly in the firelight.

Dante rose and went to her, gently wiping away the tear. She flinched away from his touch, so familiar and loving, but gradually relaxed against his hand. He wasn't trying to cause her pain.

"It's our fault you had to do it, whatever it was. Tell us," he encouraged, sitting beside her chair.

Heather swallowed hard. "I…" Her thin shoulders heaved in a sigh. "After the twins were born, I was severely limited in my choice of workplaces. I couldn't devote my time to odd jobs, as I had before their birth. So I fell back on the last option possible for a woman on the streets.

"I became a whore."

The room fell silent once more. Only the hiss and crackle of the fireplace could be heard.

"How many?" Vergil's voice was tight with emotion. What that emotion was, she was unsure.

"I don't know. I'd pick up a john, service him, and then get back to Aeva and Michael with the money. It was just an act; I eventually stopped feeling anything until the client was done. But I hated every minute of it. The first few times, it was painful and humiliating. But I learned quickly to tune my mind out, to separate from my body until it was over. I always forced them to wear a condom, and I never got sick, but all that mattered was providing for my children." She lowered her head, hiding her face from them. She was ashamed of herself, and she didn't want to see the revulsion in their eyes.

"I can't count the number of times I've been degraded, or had a knife to my throat or a gun to my back while a john acted out some sick fantasy on me. I once had to kill a john, because he got so wrapped up in his fantasy he would have killed me." She held out her arm, displaying pale scars from a knife. "That's when I made the decision to stay away from you. I didn't want you to know what I had become. That man is not the only one I have killed in defense of myself or my children."

She shuddered lightly, crying softly. "Find somebody else to share your lives with. I'm no longer worthy of you."

The twins looked at each other. Dante was pale with shock and remorse; Vergil flushed with anger. They both couldn't believe what their woman had had to go though to keep their children safe. They had known it was a possibility, but they had hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Both of them wanted to hunt down every single man who had ever rutted with her and kill them, as excruciatingly as possible, for hurting their woman.

Dante stood up and scooped the boneless woman into his arms while Vergil pulled out the couch-bed, getting a blanket from the closet and spreading it out on the sheets. His brother lay Heather in the middle of the be and both of them shed their coats and boots, stripping down to pants, fingerless gloves, and amulets. They lay beside her, propped up on their elbow, and took her hands.

"You have such amazing strength, to raise two half-devils alone," Vergil said softly. "How could we possibly be ashamed of you?"

"You survived, and you came back to us. That's all that matters, nothing else." Dante kissed her hand.

They kissed her temples and curled close to her, telling her with their nearness that they still loved her, no matter what she had done, and that they would not let go of her again.

The twins had come to a conclusion a year after her departure. If she came back, they would not force her to choose between them again.

They would share her, if it meant they could keep her.

And so they slept, cradling Heather between the warmth of their bodies, telling her without words that they loved her still.

And thus, the healing began.


	10. Our Angel

**Summary: **My first M-rated fic ("Sins of the Father" doesn't count; those chapters are individually rated!). My original character, Heather, is caught between her own desires, and the love of everybody's favorite half-demon twins. Her heart is divided between them. Can she choose between them, especially once the stakes are upped? Or will Fate step in and take the choice away from all of them? Read and See!

**Disclaimer:** I know the twins, but I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry. If it didn't cost me one million dollars, my immortal soul, and my firstborn child I would buy it from them, but I can't, so I cannot claim ownership. Heather and Zak are mine, as are Reece and Kellian, Aeva and Michael, so if you take them, I will hunt you down and slay you!

**Word to the Wise:** This fic will have some pretty explicit sex scenes and language in it. No twincest (no one who knows the twins would ever think that could possibly happen!), simply good ol' girl-on-boy. If you don't like to read such things, or are offended by them, then I'd suggest you go back to the fic listings RIGHT NOW!!!

My Angel

"Mommy, look what Daddy and I made!" Michael bounded into the kitchen holding a wooden airplane painted red. Small black decals decorated the wings and sides. Dante wandered in shortly after his son, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of V8. He gulped down the entire bottle while Michael showed Heather the motor installed in the nose of the plane, enabling the propeller to spin. He looked at his mother with shining eyes. "Isn't that cool?"

Heather ruffled her son's hair affectionately. "Yes, it's very cool. Just don't try to fly it, okay? You don't want it to crash."

"Okay, Mommy." Michael ran off to show his uncles and sister his new toy. Heather smiled across the table at Dante.

"Energetic, isn't he?"

"Now I know why my mom was always running ragged when Vergil and I were little." The demon hunter sprawled in his chair, and threw his head back in a dramatic display of exhaustion. "Man! How much sugar did that kid have this morning?"

"Three bowls of Marshmallow Sugar Puffs." Heather smothered a laugh at the look on Dante's face.

"Why isn't he literally bouncing off the walls?"

"Tis a mystery of the universe." Heather sipped her cocoa, glancing at Dante over the rim. Damn, he looked good today!

Then men had been helping her heal the damage caused by her years on the streets. She no longer flinched away from their touch, and had even managed to share a few kisses with the twins. But further than that, they had not gone.

Maybe it was time to go further.

"Dante, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yep." She gave him a startled look. "There's an infestation of moon-devils in a warehouse downtown. I actually have to leave soon if I want to get there by moonrise."

"Moon-devils?"

"You can only see them by the light of the moon. They're totally invisible otherwise. If someone hadn't glimpsed one yesterday, no-one would know what had caused those murders."

She sighed softly – there went her hopes for the evening – then got up and offered him a grin. "You be careful, okay? Don't want you limping how without the family jewels, after all." She reached over and ruffled his hair, and he growled playfully before smoothing it back down.

He got up too. "You're the only person who can get away with messing up my hair." An arm snaked out and pulled her to him, tight against his body. "Guess that means I love you, babe."

"I know that already." She twined her arms about his neck, slid her fingers back into his hair.

He brushed his lips against hers. "You talk too much."

"Never thought I'd hear _you_ say that."

"Even I know when to shut up, babe." With that, he kissed her, the sensual shock of it making her knees weak as always. She'd always called them 'shock-kisses,' and the name fit. Vergil was an amazing kisser, but Dante's kisses could stop a woman in her tracks.

He finally released her and grabbed his leather coat. "Be back soon, babe. Shouldn't take too long. Maybe we can actually finish that tonight…?"

"Yeah." Heather watched him go, then went to find Vergil. She needed a man. _Now._

DVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVH

She found him in the basement lifting weights, a part of his daily routine. Normally after this he would work with Yamato, or Beowulf, keeping his fighting skills at their absolute peak. It was yet another practice which set the twins apart. Dante wasn't nearly this devoted to self-improvement.

Vergil lifted his head off the bench as Heather came down the stairs. "Hey, angel."

"Hey. Where's Aeva?" The little girl spent much of her time down her with her father in the evenings, learning from him. Heather didn't complain; if it kept her happy, who was she to deny her daughter's pleasure?

"She went upstairs to play with Zak. Watching me lift weights bores her this night, it seems."

"She just doesn't appreciate good muscle yet." Heather strolled over to the bench, and lithely straddled his waist, fingers tracing the well-defined muscles of his torso. "But I do."

He looked at her through hooded eyes. "How far are we taking this, angel?"

She leaned forward, forcing him to set the heavy barbells back on their hooks. She gently bit his throat, making him shudder.

"All the way."

A hand reached up to tangle in her hair, holding her steady so his azure eyes could search her green ones. "Are you sure about this, angel?"

"If I wasn't, would I be here?" She bent her head to kiss him.

His free hand reached between them, leisurely working her top upwards. "I suppose not."

"Don't be gentle, okay, Vergil? I have to know if I can still handle it rough."

In response, he yanked her down for a brutal kiss.

Their mating was the same as it had always been. Heady and passionate, with a hint of danger to add some spice. Hot and sweaty. Utterly silent. Vergil allowed his woman to take the reigns, letting her control the pace for this first time in so long.

Heather realized this while riding him. She looked down at him, slowing the pace to the point that his fingers tightened on her hips.

"Don't stop," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"I won't, but…" She gasped sharply as he moved beneath her, a short upward thrust. "You're holding back. Let go."

He shook his head, muscles straining as he fought against the pleasure, trying to make it last. "I don't want…to hurt you."

"I trust you not to hurt me." She reached up to touch his spiky hair. "Let go."

"No…"

"Please…" She threw her head back, baring her throat to him. Female submission, even whilst in control.

That did it.

His eyes gleamed red, but he didn't transform. Instead, Vergil pushed her off him, onto the padded black mat covering the floor. Knowing the game he played, Heather crawled away from him as quickly as she could, until he leaped in front of her, blocking her escape. She fell backwards and sprawled on the mat, staring up at him with wide eyes.

A deep, predatory growl rumbled from his chest as he gazed upon her, and he dropped to all fours, slowly moving so he straddled her. His crimson eyes sent a thrill of fear through her, but it was also deeply exciting, even after all she had been through.

He bent his elbows, until he lay fully on her, within her, his eyes still locked with her own.

Then the movement began, and they were lost in velvet darkness, laced with ultimate ecstasy and terrible danger, dancing on the knife-edge of control.

It was all that either of them had ever wanted, all that they had ever asked for. A complete merging of their souls, a deeper coupling than anything their bodies could accomplish, even more than their hearts.

_Rapture…_

DVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHD

Dante leaned against the wall and smirked at his sleeping brother and woman. They lay in each other's arms, oblivious to everything around them, exhausted by their exertions. He could probably tap-dance on them and they'd remain asleep.

His job was over for the night. Moon-devils, despite their camouflage, were pretty easy to kill. He'd been hoping to catch some action with Heather, and had come home to this.

He wasn't bitter, or even upset. Heather was meant to be shared between him and Vergil; the fact that they had both gotten her pregnant proved that.

He'd get his turn with her later.

Dante turned and went back up the stairs. He needed a shower.

DVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVHDVH

Vergil rolled onto his side and watched Heather sleep. She was so beautiful, his angel. Her beauty was a hidden thing, visible only when one got to know the real woman beneath the skin. She was not lovely on the surface, but if one dug deep enough, there was beauty to be found in abundance.

He loved her for far more than fast-fading beauty. Heather was far more than just another painted whore, a useless woman.

He could share her with his brother, if only so she wouldn't abandon him again. He loved her enough to share her.

Vergil considered that last thought. When had he fallen in love with her? He had tried to avoid emotional attachments ever since his mother had been killed, since Dante had brought him back from Hell and Temi-ni-gru had collapsed. He had tried to encase his heart in ice, in stone, but somehow Heather had melted the ice, chipped away the stone, and claimed the beating organ within as her own.

She was truly an angel, to have accomplished such a miracle. She had brought him back from the edge of the abyss, saved him from utter madness.

His angel.

Mother of his child.

His love.

His mate.

Vergil gathered her into his arms, holding her close to his heart. He inhaled the sweet scent of her skin, her hair, and pulled her atop him. He enjoyed the feeling of her body resting atop his, especially after so long, and drifted back into slumber.

Perhaps then, more than any other time in his life, he was exactly like his father.

A devil in the arms of his soul-mate.

_My angel…_


End file.
